The One with the Reunion
by friendslover99
Summary: Everyone comes together for the twin's 10th birthday,But it turns into an unforgettable ease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_(Opening Scene and Credits;At Rachel and Ross' apartment,Rachel turns over to Ross' side of the bed and finds it empty so she goes to the scene cuts to her walking to the kitchen. Ross is cooking and 12-year-old Emma is playing a game on her iPad)_

Ross:Hi,honey_(kisses Rachel)_

Rachel:Hi,where's Lucy?

Ross:She went to get dressed

Rachel_(wraps her arms around Ross' torso and rests her head on his back)_:I'm glad that we're a would've been different if we didn't get back together

Ross:Me matter is that we have three amazing kids and I get to wake up with you because well..your my Lobster

Rachel:Lobster?

Ross:It's a thing Phoebe came up about us_(kisses Rachel)_

Emma:Get a room!_(Enter Lucy)_

Lucy:Daddy,can I come to work with you,today?

Ross:Sorry,sweetie,I'm busy today.I'll bring you next week,ok?

Lucy:Ok_(sits at the table with Emma)_

Rachel:So,what are you doing this weekend?

Emma:I don't have any plans

Rachel:Well,aren't you hanging out with Olivia?

Emma:Yeah,But she's going with that buttmunch Carleita to get her jaw fixed

Rachel:Now,Emma,it's not ok to call somebody a buttmunch

Emma:Aunt Monica calls Dad a buttmunch a lot

Rachel:Anyway,go get your backpack so you won't be late_(Emma cuts to a few minutes later)_Ok,Em,time for school and hey_(whispers in Emma's ear)_ we're going bra shopping at Justice

Emma:Thanks,Mom_(hugs Rachel)_

Rachel:And please ride your bike on the way to Central Perk,please!

Emma:K,Mom!_(Emma leaves)_

Ross:What were you and Emma talking about?

Rachel:Just girl stuff

Ross:You're taking her bra-shopping,are you?

Rachel:Oh,come on,Ross,she's 's not like she'll be wearing training bras all her life

Ross:I know,I just can't believe our girl is was like yesterday we were singing ''Baby Got Back'' to her

Rachel:What?we're not going to start singing ''Blurred Lines'' to Lucy,are we?


	2. Chapter 2

_(Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's moves over to Monica's side of the bed and kisses her on the cheek and she wakes up)_

Chandler:Good morning

Monica:(caress his right cheek)Good morning(9-year-old Erica and Jack run in the room and jump onto the bed)

Chandler:Looks like somebody's up early

Erica:Well,duh,because this weekend our 10th birthday

Jack:And we had to come in before you guys were going to be all mushy,again

Monica:Why would we forget our kids special day?(tousles Jack's hair)

Erica:and is Emma coming?

Chandler:(pretending to forget)I don't recall an Emma

Erica:(laughing)Daddy!

Chandler:What?everybody would be there for that special day(kisses Erica and Jack's hair)

Monica:Now,you two go get dressed

Erica and Jack:Ok(Jack and Erica leave)

Monica:How did our kids get so smart?

Chandler:It's because we taught them to(Scene cuts to the kitchen(Erica and Jack are eating breakfast at the table)

Erica:I think we're gonna bomb as much as the other team is right now

Jack:No we're not,we've beated them 3 times anyway

Erica:Yeah.I'm so ready to kick their butts

Chandler:(to Monica)And we wonder who she gets that from

Monica:I'll be right back,I have to go to the bathroom

Chandler:Ok,kids,go get your stuff and head to the van

(Erica and Jack exit outside to the goes back in the house and calls from upstairs)

Chandler:Mon,are you coming?(in the bathroom,Monica looks at a pregnancy calculator)

Monica:Yeah,I'll be there in a minute!(She throws the calculator in the trash and leaves the bathroom)

* * *

><p><em>(Scene cuts to a scene from Days of Our enters from a waiting room and a woman stands up from a chair)<em>

Woman:How is he?

Drake:I'm Sorry to say this,But I've tried the best I had leukemia,Amanda(puts his hands on Amanda's arms and the camera zooms to her face)

Director:And cut!

Actress:That was a good scene

Joey:Thanks,you too

Actress:We're going over there for lunch,are you coming?

Joey:I'd love to,But I have to pick up my daughter(Joey's phone rings and he answers it)Hello?...hey,Annette...Really?what part is it?...that's great!..I'm going to pick up Grace..my daughter?...No,she's 6...Ok,later_(hangs up and gets in the convertible and starts to drive cuts to Manhattan New walks in and sees Grace coloring at a small red table with the rest of the kids)_

Teacher:Hi

Joey:Hi,I'm here for Grace

Teacher:Ok. Grace!(Grace grabs her backpack from the cupboard)so I hope you guys have a good weekend

Joey:Thanks

Grace's classmate:Bye,Grace!

(Grace waves and her and Joey cuts to Central and Grace gets out of the convertible and walk into Central Perk)

Joey:Hey,Gunther,can I get a latte on the house?

Grace:(looks up from the counter)and can I have a muffin?

Gunther:Sure_(Joey and Grace sit on the couch)_

Joey:So how was school?

Grace:Good.I made a picture of the Statue of Liberty

Joey:Good,can I see it?_(Grace hands Joey a picture that has the Statue of Liberty on it and ''Grace Tribbiani'' written on the corner) _Nice,Grace

Grace:What happened on Days of Our Lives?

Joey:Well,Amanda's husband didn't make it

Grace:Do they fall in love yet?

Joey:Woah,that's pretty soon for that to happen

Grace:But it has to!

Joey:You know,you're probably one of my best fans

Grace:Of course,my daddy's Drake Remoray_(Joey smiles and kisses Grace on top of her head)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I've been having trouble making the story make sense because it wouldn't make sense if Phoebe,Joey,Mike,Rachel,and Ross live in the same city and after the last episode they went different paths.I was thinking that Joey would live in LA("Joey"never happend in this).If you agree with this,just say so,this includes viewers and ones that favorited 3 is coming soon!  
><span>**


	4. Chapter 4

_Scene Song:Just a Little Girl-Amy Studt_

_(Scene opens to Fredrick Douglass II Academy Middle bell rings and the kids,including Emma,walk out of the looks at a group of girls around age getting in a gets on her bike and rides down the sidewalk and cuts to Central walks in and sits next to Ross and Rachel who are sitting on the couch)_

Rachel:Hey,Em

Ross:How was school?

Emma:Boring,But we learned about homo sapiens in biology and I named all of them

Rachel:And where did you learn that?

Emma:Hey,it came from Dad

Ross:That's my girl

Rachel:Anyway,I'm going to take Emma to the mall

Ross:Ok_(Rachel and Emma turns to Lucy)_Promise me you won't grow up too quickly

Lucy:I'm only 5_(Ross chuckles and strokes Lucy's hair)_

* * *

><p><em>(Scene cuts to Joey's gives Grace a piggy back ride on the way to the door)<em>

Joey:_(puts Grace down)_Ok,here we are_(gets his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door)_Wanna watch a movie tonight?

Grace:Yes,But I wanna watch something different

Joey:You don't want to watch Frozen again?_(opens the door and walks in)_

Grace:Nope

Joey:I thought you liked Elsa

Grace:No,I like Ariel

Joey:_(looks in the refrigerator)_So you want to watch The Little Mermaid?

Grace:_(shakes her head)_The Wizard of Oz

Joey:Ok

Grace:Remember when you cried when we watched Finding Nemo?

Joey:Hey,I wasn't crying

Grace:_(giggles)_Yeah you were

Joey:Well,Nemo could've been eaten by that barracuda.I mean I'm an actor and can't your dad be that emotional?

Grace:I guess so

Joey:Do you want pizza?

Grace:Yes!

_(Scene cuts to the living room 2 hours later. Joey and Grace sit on the couch and watch ''The Wizard of Oz'')_

Grace:daddy?

Joey:Yeah?

Grace:Do you miss New York?

Joey:Yeah,especially my friends

Grace:What happened to them?

Joey:They all had kids and one of them got married,But I really miss them_(A long sits on Joey's lap)_

Grace:It's they miss you too and then they'll come back

Joey:_(smiles)_Thanks,Princess_(kisses Grace on the forehead)_

_(Scene cuts to 10 minutes falls asleep on Joey's shoulder and he looks down at turns off the TV,picks up Grace and goes enters Grace's bedroom,puts her in bed and strokes her goes downstairs and sits on the barcalounger next to the couch and looks at the other one next to him)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry,I updated the wrong document**

_(Scene opens outside Chandler and Monica's starts to walk outside to her van as she starts to call Rachel who is in the apartment)_

Rachel:Hello?

Monica:Hey,Rach,we're gonna need you guys to help us plan out the twins' birthday

Rachel:Wait a minute,aren't you like the expert at planning?

Monica:I know,But can you just come?

Rachel:Why can't we come now?

Monica:Because I'm about to feed hungry 9-year-old soccer players

Rachel:Alright,we'll be there at 6

Monica:Thanks,Bye_(hangs up)_

Ross:Who was that?

Rachel:Monica wants us to help plan the twins' birthday

Ross:Oh,right,I forgot about that

Rachel:Why did you?

Ross:Ben supposed to come over just got out of college

Rachel:Oh,that's good

Ross:I'll be right back,I'm going to get my Dinosaur watch

Rachel:Why are you wearing that?

Ross:It's Dino-mite!

Rachel:Can you try not saying that in public?_(Ross walks in the kitchen and Lucy jumps up from the counter)_

Lucy:RAAWR!

Rachel:AH,OH MY GOD!_(looks at Lucy and picks her up)_Lucy,it's not okay to scare Mommy like that

Lucy:Sorry,Mommy

Rachel:It's ,Daddy let you watch way too much Jurassic don't you get ready,we're going to Uncle Chandler and Monica's_(puts Lucy down)_

Lucy:Yay,Aunt Monica!_(runs out off the kitchen)_

_(Rachel walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway)_

Emma:_(from the bathroom)_Mom!_(Rachel walks into the bathroom and sees Emma,wearing a dark pink bra,covering her chest)_

Rachel:Oh,I _(Emma sits on the toilet(closed)and Rachel bents down to her and hooks her bra)_There you go

Emma:Mom,am I pretty?

Rachel:I think you're really beautiful

Emma:You're just saying that because your my mom

Rachel:No,I mean have soft hair,beautiful lips,and gorgeous eyes,But what's more important is you being ,get dressed,we're going Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica's_(Rachel exits)_

_(Emma looks at the mirror and turns sideways,sticks up her chest and puts it down)_

_(Scene opens to the drives the van while Erica and Jack and their teammates sing ''Witch Doctor'')_

Erica:Mom,are we having anything for lunch?

Monica:Yep

Jack:What is it?

Monica:I made Rice Krispie Treats while you were at practice

Jack and Erica:Yes!

_(Scene cuts to Monica and Chandler's ,Erica,and their teammates sit at the table and eat Rice Krispies Chandler)_

Chandler:Hey,Mon_(wraps his arms around her waist and kiss her neck)_

Monica:You realize the twins and their teammates are sitting at the table?

Chandler:Oh_(walks over to the table)_Hey,kids,how was practice?

Jack:Great

Teammate #1:We scored 9 points which was close to 10.

Teammate #2:And the other team's coach started crying

Chandler:Oh,well that's new_(walks over to Monica)_So are Ross,Rachel,and Emma coming over?

Monica:Yeah,and there bringing Ben

Chandler:Oh,right

Monica:Anyway,I'm going to clean kids' parents suppose to pick them up this evening

that,I was thinking we should you know..do some action

Monica:Ok_(wraps her arms around Chandler's neck)_But first,you're going to have to clean your side of the bed_(exits the kitchen)_

Chandler:Oh,come on,I did that yesterday_(follows Monica)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Scene opens in Mike and Phoebe's walks into the living room talking to Frank Jr. on the phone)_

Phoebe:Look,I don't mean that I don't want to see them,it's just that with the triplets and Teddy and Lily,it could get chaotic...Oh,that I understand...Anyway,tell Alice and the triplets I said hi...Alright,Bye_(hangs Teddy and has paint on her face and hands)_

Teddy:Mom!

Phoebe:Teddy,what happened?

Teddy:Lily was messing with my art stuff!

Lily:No,I wasn't!

Teddy:Was too!

Phoebe:Alright,Teddy,whatever mess she made in there clean it up,and I'll handle with you_(takes Lily to the sink to wash her hands and puts her on the counter to wash off her face)_

Lily:Am I in trouble?

Phoebe:No,But you did a naughty thing and you should apologize to Teddy

Lily:Ok_(Enter Mike)_

Mike:I'm back

Phoebe:_(gasps)_Lily,who's that!?

Lily:Daddy!_(runs into Mike's arms)_

Phoebe:Hey, was work?

Mike:I played for this hangout near 32nd Street and got some pretty good feedback

Phoebe:Really?

Mike:Yeah,it was better than some note that a lady put in saying ''Kill me please''_(puts down Teddy)_

Teddy:Hi,Dad

Mike:Hey,Ted

Teddy:Dad,can I get new art stuff?

Mike:Sure,what happened with the other one?

Teddy:_Lily_ messed it up!

Mike:Lily,is that true?

Lily:It was by accident!

Mike:Ok,how about I can buy both of you art supply

Teddy:Alright

Mike:Why don't you kids head on to bed?

Teddy:Ok,goodnight_(kisses Phoebe and Mike on the cheek)_

Phoebe:Goodnight,sweetie

Lily:Wait_(runs to Teddy)_Teddy,I'm sorry for the paint

Teddy:_(sighs)_It's ok_(Exit Teddy and Lily)_

Phoebe:Teddy's growing up so fast

Mike:I know

Phoebe:Sometimes I still sing ''Screaming Baby''

Mike:You know,we can't expect them to stay young because pretty soon they'll be off in the city on their own

Phoebe:You know what,I can't do this_(gets up from the couch)_

Mike:_(stands up)_What's wrong?

Phoebe:Look,it's not us it's now.I'm 51,Teddy's 8,and we're too old to have sex!

Mike:So you want to make another one?

Phoebe:No,I want to do it,But I don't because I'm not going through that hell again

Mike:Ok,I understand we're not going to try for another one,But I think it's best if we just let things go slowly

Phoebe:Alright,But being a parent is so fun I mean I get to play with them everyday and I get to say ''Hey,you go to your room,young man and no excuses!''_(kisses Mike)_I love waiting for you to come home

Mike:Me too_(kisses Phoebe)_

* * *

><p><em>(Scene opens with Ben walking in Ross and Rachel's apartment)<em>

Ben:Hey

Emma and Lucy:Ben!_(runs to Ben and hug him)_

Ben:Hey,Dad,Rachel

Lucy:Hey!

Ben:_And_ Emma and Lucy

Ross:So how was college?

Ben:Great,But finals was hard

Ross:Oh,so how's Moms?

Ben:Fine,this week her and Mom were planning on going to Florida

Rachel:So what are you doing this week?

Ben:Probably just hang out with my friends

Ross:Ok,well, why don't you go unpack and we'll leave?

Ben:Ok_._Wait,does that mean I drive?

Ross:No

Ben:What?I have my license_(Exit Ben)_

Rachel:Why won't you let him drive?

Ross:He ran into a trash can

_(Scene cuts to Chandler and Monica's house.__Rachel,Chandler,Monica,and Ross sit at the table in the kitchen looking over Monica's planning binder)_

Monica:Ok,so we planned to go to beach for their birthday and rent a beachouse

Ross:Oh,that sounds like a good idea

Monica:Wait,isn't Mom and Dad coming?

Ross:No,they're going to Hawaii

Monica:Well,then,who are we going to invite besides you guys?

Rachel:Well,doesn't Jack and Erica have like friends to bring?

Monica:Yeah,But Erica's friends' mom is such a stingy bitch that she wouldn't let her go anywhere far with Erica

Rachel:Remember when we were with Joey and Phoebe and we used to go everywhere with them?

Chandler:Yeah

Ross:Wow,we did a lot with them

Monica:I know,and remember we would be at the coffee house and Phoebe would play in front of it

Chandler:And when we go to the beach and Joey would make those big holes

Monica:And he'd come over to the apartment every morning and raid my refrigerator

Chandler:You know,with them and us,we were like a family and a family that I never was like leaving something you loved behind

Monica:_(crying)_I miss them so much_(Chandler wraps his arms around Monica and rubbed her pause)_

Rachel:Hey,you know what she should do?I think we should invite them

Ross:What?

Monica:That's a great idea!

Rachel:You think?

Monica:Of course,I could get a bigger beach house for all of us to be in,which means I have to work on packing everything for us

Ross:So this is it,we're finally going to have everyone together_(hugs Monica)_

Monica:You bet your ass we are!

Rachel:So are going to send invitations?

Chandler:No,we'll call them

Monica:You still have their phone numbers?

Chandler:No,we use the satellite dish to contact them from space

Monica:I can't believe we're going to meet each other again

Chandler:_(smiles)_I know


	7. Chapter 7

_(Scene opens in Ross and Rachel's stands in the middle of the room on the phone,Rachel,Emma,Ben,and Ross sit on the couch,Enter Monica)_

Chandler:Shit,it's been the 3rd time Joey hasn't answered his phone

Rachel:Probably he's not home or at an audition somewhere

Chandler:I'll leave a message_(dials Joey's house number and waits for the voice mail)_

* * *

><p><em>(Scene cuts to Joey's walks downstairs and walks into the kitchen to the the answering machine say''You have 1 new message'' and turns it on)<em>

_Voice Mail:Hey,this is Joey,you know what to do;Hey Joe,this is week's the twins' birthday and we wondering if all of you would come would really want you to come because it's been a long time since we've seen each other and have seen the kids and I know they would love to see you guys so I hope you can make it _

Joey:Oh my god.._(looks on the answering machine for the address)_Grace!

_(Enter Grace with Chicken Jr. and Duck Jr. tagging behind her)_

Grace:Hi,daddy

Joey:Hey, ,Grace,remember my friends I told you about?

Grace:_(nods)_Yeah

Joey:It's their kids' birthday and I'm invited so do you want to go?

Grace:Yes!Can I bring Hugsy?

Joey:You can bring whoever you want

Grace:Yay!_(runs to the stairs)_Cm'on,Duck Jr.,we're gonna go to New York!

Joey:_(looks through his iPhone for Chandler's phone number)_Yep,J-Man and Chan-Man are back,baby!

* * *

><p><em>(Scene cuts back to Ross and Rachel's apartment)<em>

Chandler:Joey just responded

Monica:Oh,that's great!

Ross:What did he say?

Chandler:He said'thanks man,I'll meet you there and tell Monica to make me a turkey sandwich when I get there'

Rachel:Wait,what about Phoebe?

Monica:What about her?

Rachel:Guys,I think we forgot to call her

Chandler:ugh,right!

Monica:Well,what should we do?

Chandler:Hold on_(grabs his phone and dials Phoebe's phone number)_

Rachel:What are you doing_(Chandler shushes Rachel)_

_Phoebe's Voice Mail:You've reached the leave a message after the beep...Beep_

Chandler:Hey,Phoebe,it's ,I know it's been a while,But Monica suffering from a terrible illness and we would like it if you would come over if you _ (hangs up and laughs)_

Monica:Really?

Chandler:I'm sure she'll be able to fall for that

Rachel:Anyway,so how will we meet each other?

Monica:We'll all meet at Central Perk

Ross:Great

Chandler:Wait,isn't Jack and Erica's soccer game tomarrow?

Monica:Oh,yeah,I forgot.I'm gonna go see if I bought the Capri Suns for them_(exit Monica)_


	8. Chapter 8

(Scene opens at Jack and Erica's soccer ,Monica,Chandler,Rachel,Ben,Lucy,and Emma sit at the small bleachers of the field)

Ross:These kids look so much bigger than them.I mean they look like Giants

Monica:I know,that's what I'm worried about

Chandler:Mon,the kids are fine

(Erica goes after a boy from another team to kick the ball)

Monica:Cm'on,Erica,kick his ass!(A couple looks at her)Yeah, you keep watching(Chandler sits Monica down)

(One of Erica and Jack's teammates passes the ball to ,Emma,Monica,Rachel,Chandler,Ben,and Lucy chant and yell for her to kick it to the goal and she does cheer and Chandler runs over and scoops up Erica and Jack for a hug)

(Scene cuts to Monica and Chandler's sits on the right,Jack sits in the middle holding the trophy,Emma sits on the left,Rachel ,Ross,Ben,and Lucy sit in the far backseat)

Monica:I'm so proud of you two!

Chandler:Yeah,I told you guys you would make it

Jack:What should we do with this?

Monica:You can hang it up on the bookshelf of your room

Ross:Oh,yeah that's where the Geller Trophy sits

Monica:Don't talk about it!

Chandler:We're meeting the rest tomarrow

Monica:I know.I hope they make it

* * *

><p>(Scene cuts to Mike and Phoebe's plays a song on her ,she writes in her book)<p>

Phoebe:Hey,Mike,did you check the machine yet?

Mike:(from the bathroom)Not yet!

(Phoebe walks over to the answering machine and turns it on and hears Chandler's message)

Phoebe:Oh my god(puts her hand over her mouth)

Mike:What is it?

Phoebe:We have to go to Chandler and Monica's,she's very sick

Mike:How do you know for sure?

Phoebe:They left a message on the machine

Mike:Ok,when are we leaving?

Phoebe:we're leaving tomarrow and we're taking the kids

* * *

><p>(Scene cuts to an sits at the window and Grace sits next to him)<p>

Grace:where's Chicken Jr. and Duck Jr.?

Joey:They're with Aunt Dina and Uncle Bobby

_(Grace starts to stir and kick in her chair)_

Joey:Grace,what are you doing?

Grace:(whines)How much longer?

Joey:It's only five hours

Grace:But I can't wait that long!

Joey:Hey,it's ok, Cm'ere(Grace climbs over and sits on Joey's lap and rests her head on Joey's plays with her hair)now,just relax

Grace:Are their kids my age?

Joey:I'm not were so little when I left

Grace:Will they all like me?

Joey:Of course,as long as your with me

Grace:Can you sing?

Joey:_(singing)Ground Control to Major Tom(x2)commensing countdown engines on. take your protein pills and put your helmet is Major Tom to Ground Control, I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in the most peculiar way and the stars are very different Earth's looking blue and there's nothing I can do_

_(Grace falls puts a strain of Grace's hair behind her ear and he looks out the looks out the window of the apartment before leaving out the door to Central and Monica ride in their van and Monica looks out the ,Mike,Lily,and Teddy ride in the taxi)_

_Scene song:Across the Universe-Rufus Wainwright_


	9. Chapter 9

_(Scene opens in Central looks out the window and it pans to Ross and Rachel)_

Rachel:are they here yet?

Ross:No

Rachel:I am.I mean it might be weird when we see each other because it's not just our friends,it's the friends that helped me through better or worse like when I came to the city or when I was pregnant with 's just so..strange with all six of us together.

Ross:But it'll be fine

Lucy:Emma,will you play with me?

Emma:No

Lucy:Why?

Emma:I'm waiting for Erica and Jack

Lucy:Why?

Emma:So we can hang out and Uncle Joey,Uncle Mike,and Aunt Phoebe will come

Lucy:Why?_(Emma lets out a groan and gets up from the couch)_

_(Scene cuts to the van as it drives up to Central Perk)_

Chandler:Are you ready?

Monica:_(nods)_Yeah

_(Monica,Chandler,Jack,and Erica get out of the van and walk into Central Perk)_

Chandler:Hey,guys

Ross:Hey

Monica:Wow,this place looks the same as I remembered

Rachel:I you nervous?

Monica:Nope

Chandler:Hey,Emma

Emma:Hey

Chandler:What are doing?

Ben:Playing Uno

Chandler:You know,I never played Uno as a kid

Emma:Why?

Chandler:Oh,one of the only games my parents had were Mystery Date

* * *

><p><em>(Scene cuts to outside Central and Grace get out of a looks at Central Perk and walks to it holding Grace's enters walks over to Rachel who was looking at her phone)<em>

Joey:You still didn't forgot about me,did you Rach?

Rachel:_(turns to Joey)_Joey!_(hugs Joey and everyone hugs him)_

Emma:Uncle Joey!_(runs over and hugs ,Jack,Lucy,and Erica follow her)_

Joey:Oh my god,look at you guys

Lucy:_(to Emma)_Who's that?

Rachel:Lucy,this is Uncle Joey._(to Joey)_Joey,this Lucy,our second

Joey:_(bents down to Lucy)_Hi,Lucy

Lucy:Hi,nice to meet you

Joey:You too

Lucy:What's that?

Joey:This is Hugsy

Lucy:Can I hold him,please?

Joey:Sure,kiddo_(hands Hugsy to comes from behind Joey and walks towards Lucy)_

Grace:Hey,he's mine!_(tries to grab Hugsy,But Lucy clings to it)_

Chandler:uh,Joe?wanna introduce her?

Joey:oh, ,this is my daughter,Grace

Grace:Backoff!

Lucy:No,it's mine!

Grace:Daddy!

Joey:Ok,hands off the penguin,hands off the penguin_(Grace and Lucy let go of Hugsy and Joey takes it from them)_

_(Grace runs over to Joey and clings to his torso)_

Rachel:Wow,Joey,she's quite the diva

Joey:Yeah,only when it comes to taking her stuff_(Joey picks up Grace)_

Grace:Daddy,I don't like her

Lucy:I don't like _you_!

Grace:Pigface!

Lucy:Big baby!

Chandler:Well,this is going to take a while


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:I hope you review this so I would know how am I doing so this is written as if this was the movie,I thought of who would be cast as the is what I thought of:

Emma-Emma Fuhrmann(Blended)

Ben-Cole Sprouse

Grace-Maggie Elizabeth Jones(I know she's a lot older,But she looks like she could play the part)

* * *

><p>(Scene opens with Phoebe driving her taxi to Central Perk)<p>

Phoebe:I'm going to stop here for coffee,you want some?

Mike:I think I'm good

Phoebe:Ok(gets out of her sees Monica looking through her van for her planning binder)Monica?

Monica:Phoebe!(hugs Phoebe)

Phoebe:What are you doing here,you're supposed to be in bed

Monica:What are you talking about?

Phoebe:I heard you were sick!

Monica:Phoebe,I'm not sick

* * *

><p>(Scene cuts to Central ,Chandler,Monica,and Emma sit on the couch,Ben sits at the table,Joey sits on the armchair with Grace sitting on his lap)<p>

Lucy:Mommy,I'm bored

Rachel:Well,don't you want to play with Grace,she seems lonely(Lucy looks at Grace and she glares at her)

Lucy:(turns to Rachel)No

(Rachel looks Joey and he shrugs)

Phoebe:CHANDLER MURIEL BING!

Rachel:Well,I think she knew

(Chandler got up and Phoebe chased him around the coffee chases him to the bathroom hallway,he hides behind Gunther and he runs back where the orange couch was and Joey stops him)

Phoebe:Chandler Bing,you better tell me what the hell is going on or I'll-Oh,hey everyone!(everyone greets her and Mike gives her a hug)Joey,you're back!(hugs Joey,But hits him the head)

Joey:Ow,what was that for?

Phoebe:For leaving without calling me

Joey:Well,I was,But things came up

Phoebe:(fold her arms sarcastically))Oh,like what kind of things?

Joey:I've been having this busy schedule with my new acting career and I have a kid to take care of,But trust me,Pheebs,nothing keeps me from thinking about you

Phoebe:Thanks.I really missed you

Joey:I missed you too(hugs Phoebe)

Phoebe:You have a kid?

Joey:Yeah,this is Grace

Phoebe:Hi,sweetie

Grace:Hi

Phoebe:I still want to know what's going on

Chandler:Ok,well,we faked about Monica being sick to get you to come for the twins' birthday

Phoebe:Oh,congradulations!(to Chandler)You still owe me a massage appointment

Monica:It's great to have all of us come back

Rachel:I know

* * *

><p>(everyone group cuts to 15 minutes ,Ross,Chandler,and Monica sit on the orange couch,Emma sits on the floor,Phoebe and Mike sit at the and Grace sit on the armchair,and Ben sits on the right arm of the chair)<p>

Monica:So we're planning on going to the beach that we went last time

Phoebe:Oh,when Chandler peed on you!

Chandler:(sarcastically)Yes

Monica:So everyone's going to be divided into two so we'll also be following or driving with each other

Rachel:Wait, who's driving with who?

Monica:You guys will follow us

Joey:and we'll ride with Phoebe and Mike

Mike:Ok,that sounds like a plan

Joey:Hey,guys,I was also thinking if we could stay over your house

Chandler:Sure,man

Joey:Thanks,it'll be the two of us again,right?

Chandler:what do you think we should do now?

Monica:Well,I kinda was thinking we should go to the old apartment

Ross:You do realize that it might be full by now?

Joey:No it's not

Monica:It isn't?

Joey:since I moved out,nobody has been in that apartment since

Rachel:Ok,so we can go

Monica:Alright,come on,kids

(Everyone starts to leave)

Lucy:I have toys better than that!

Grace:My dad gave me this when I was a baby so(shoves her face in Lucy's)Ha!

* * *

><p>(Scene opens to the hallway of the apartment walks upstairs and stops in between the two apartments)<p>

Monica:Well,here we are

Ross:Yeah

Joey:Has this number always been 20?

Chandler:You got the key?

Monica:Yeah(unlocks the door and opens walks in the empty apartment with three boxes sitting near the window)

Rachel:Wow

Monica:I just brings back memories,doesn't it?

Chandler:(consoles Monica)It does

Rachel:You know,this place wasn't very much,But we called it home

(Something loud was heard in the right room)

Joey:What was that?

Ross:I don't know

(The sound of a drawer being pulled out and back is door opens and thunder flashes at a figure standing at the doorway)

(Everyone jumps startled or screams)

Phoebe:The apartment's cursed!

(The figure flashes a revealed to be a woman in a purple robe,pajamas,and slippers)

Ross:Who are you?

Woman:Who the hell are you?

Ross:Well,since you asked,we live in the apartment in the other building and..Monica?

Rachel:How long have you lived here?

Woman:10 years

Monica:(to Joey)You said nobody lived here since!

Joey:Well,you're the one who suggested coming here so who should be the one to blame,me,you,or the hot chick in the robe?

Monica:Anyway,we're sorry for-

(Another woman enters from the left woman is slightly younger than the other one and is wearing a tank top and yoga pants)

Woman #2:I heard voices,what happened?

Woman #1:Some people tried to break in

Woman # 2:Well,should I call the cops?

Monica:No!

Woman #1:What are you guys doing here?

Monica:Ok,this used to be my apartment and since we lived here for 10 years,we wanted-

Rachel:Alright,look,she owned this apartment,we stayed here and loved it so if you're going to kick us out,we'll just stay here and bug you until you call the police

Woman #1:um,give us a minute(turns to Woman #2 and they whisper)

Monica:Wow,Rach,I didn't know you could be such a hardass

Rachel:(enthusiastically)I know!

Woman #1:_Are you crazy?_

Woman #2:_Natalie,you can't just take away something valuable to someone_

Natalie:_Angela,they broke into our apartment_

Angela:_Don't call me Angela!_

Chandler:They do realize that they're not really whispering,right?

Natalie:_Angela,No_

Angela:_Cm'on, let them stay,and I think that handsome guy in the blue's staring at me_

_(Joey smiles)_

Natalie:_So what?You're wooing over a guy?There are a lot of them back in Bronx.I don't care!_

Angela:_Just let them stay!_

Natalie:_ugh,Fine!Sometimes,I don't like you_

Angela:_I know_

Natalie:Sorry about guys can stay if you want to


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:I going to have to change the casting so I'll be making a Casting Contest casting will be for Angela and the children(except Ben).Which ever one will be chosen for the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monica:So,what I usually do is put the spices in this cabinet and the cups in this one<p>

Natalie:Oh,well,you have a great sense in cleaning

Monica:Thanks,I'm actually a chef

Natalie:At which place?

Monica:The Insomnia Café

Natalie:Oh,yeah,my mom used to preform in front of that was a tap know,I like your taste in cooking

Monica:Thanks,do you cook?

Natalie:No,I'm a model and Angela's a dance teacher.

Monica:What's in here?

Natalie:Just our vacuum cleaner,nothing closet always creep me out,what did you put in there?

Monica:Just junk

_(Scene pans to Joey and Angela sitting near the window)_

Joey:See,the key to acting is putting yourself in your character's shoes like I was playing a general in this movie about a monster apocalypse and there was a scene where the building had to be quarantined,But my character grabs his wife's photo before he leaves,But when I did the scene,I had to pretend like it was something from the fridge,tell me about you?

Angela:Me and my older sister Natalie are from we graduated college,we decided to move to Manhattan so I can become a dance teacher and she can pursue in modeling.I've always been into dancing

Joey:Oh, So,how you doin'?

Angela:Oh,don't try to flirt with me.A couple of guys did that to me in college and I don't want to go there

Joey:Well,I haven't been dating in a while.I mean when you have a kid,dating's a different story.I'm settling down for now

Angela:Not bad for a New Yorker

Joey:So your name's Angela?

Angela:Yeah,call me Angie_(Enter Grace)_

Joey:Hey,kiddo,what is it?

Grace:I have nobody to play with

Joey:What about Lily and Teddy?

Grace:But I wanted to sit with you

Joey:That's ok,you can_(Grace sits in between Joey and Angie)_

Grace:Hi

Angie:hi

Grace:Are you single?

Joey:uh,Grace..

Grace:I want to know

Angie:(chuckles a little)Yes


End file.
